Un an de fiançailles
by Alounet
Summary: C'est une journée importante pour Yuri, il s'apprête à devoir fêter ses un an de fiançailles avec Wolfram. Mais ou en est-il dans ses sentiments ? Yuri/Wolfram


**Titre** : Un an de fiançailles

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Amitié / Famille

**Couple** : Yuri/Wolfram et en arrière plan Anissina/Gwendal

**Avertissements** : Il s'agit de slash entre deux adolescents...

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à celui ou celle ayant créé ce magnifique anime :)_

**Notes**_ : Comme certains l'auront remarqué sur mon profile, j'ai décidé de relever des défis que vous, lecteurs, déciderez de me lancer (plus d'infos en allant au début de mon profile)._

_Nous avons ici un défi lancé par love-fic-manga dont le couple principal doit être Yuri et Wolfram (avec une apparition de Conrad, et aussi du couple Gwendal/Anissina). Pour ce qui est des mots, phrases et objets à placer dans l'histoire et qui me sont imposé, je les mettrais en italique. De plus, le lieu principal devant être le laboratoire d'Anissina, je sens que je vais m'éclater avec cette histoire et que ça risque d'être drôle à écrire._

_Bonne lecture et spéciale dédicace donc à love-fic-manga !_

* * *

-Bonjour tout le monde, est bienvenue dans le _**laboratoire d'Anissina**_.

La jolie jeune femme, grande inventeur du Royaume, se tenait devant plusieurs habitants du château, prête à leur monter sa toute dernière invention. Bien évidemment, elle avait du forcer la moitié d'entre eux à venir.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas tombé malade comme Greta moi ? se plaignit Wolfram à l'adresse de son fiancé.

Yuri se contenta de sourire tout en pensant qu'il lui faudrait rendre visite à sa fille un peu plus tard afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il jeta un oeil dans la pièce et vit que Gwendal ne semblait pas plus ravi d'être la que son petit frère, mais sans doute avait-il accepté de venir pour faire plaisir à sa petite-amie.

Seul Conrad restait impassible et semblait simplement attendre qu'Anissina leur montre ce qu'elle souhaitait leur faire découvrir pour ensuite pouvoir retourner tranquillement à ses activités.

-Cette machine révolutionnaire peut vous amener n'importe quel objet au monde. Pour cela, il suffit de la brancher ici et...

Tout le monde s'attendit au pire, imaginant alors que la machine allait exploser sous leurs yeux ou que simplement, comme il ne se passerait rien, Anissina s'énerverait (notamment contre Gwendal).

-Ou il est Gunter ? se demanda Yuri à haute voix.

-Yuri ! Pourquoi es tu constamment obligé de penser à d'autres garçons que moi ?

Le Maoh ferma les yeux, regrettant déjà d'avoir osé penser à haute voix devant son fiancé. Mais le brun avait une bonne raison de chercher après son conseiller. Parce que ce dernier était censé tout préparer pour le soir même et pour la surprise qu'il réservait à son cher fiancé.

-Bien. Gwendal, tu seras le premier à essayer. Que souhaite tu voir apparaître ?

-L'aîné s'approcha le visage toujours fermé, puis d'un air las, répondit simplement.

-_**Morgif**_.

-Hey ! se révolta Yuri, mais trop tard, la machine se mit en action, dégageant de la fumée de part et d'autres.

Tous les occupants de la pièce constatèrent avec horreur que la machine se déréglait complètement.

-Si j'étais vous, je disparaitrais maintenant, confia Conrad au deux plus jeunes.

Il les entraîna un peu malgré eux dans le couloir, laissant Anissina crier de toute ses forces avec le pauvre Gwendal qui lui, n'osait pas contrarier la jeune femme et donc n'osait pas s'enfuir.

-C'est dommage, je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion d'essayer sa machine révolutionnaire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais demandé ? demanda curieusement Yuri à son fiancé.

Le blond devint rouge et détourna le regard pour répondre :

-Je voulais demander un nouveau _**maillot de bain**_.

-Pourquoi faire un _**maillot de bain**_ ? Tu ne va jamais à la piscine !

-Je voulais t'emmener à la mer ! s'énerva le blond en râlant. Mais de toute manière, j'imagine que tu t'en fiche de la façon dont je sois habillé. En sac poubelle, ou avec une couche, pour toi c'est pareil !

Yuri écarquilla grand les yeux en imaginant son fiancé porter une couche. Mais dans sa tête une _**transformation**_ s'opéra, passant d'une vision d'horreur a une vision plutôt mignonne.

-Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? s'inquiéta Wolfram devant le regard un peu perdu de son fiancé.

-Je t'imagine en train de porter une couche.

Furieux devant l'air moqueur de Yuri, Wolfram s'énerva d'avantage :

-Bien. Si tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de m'imaginer portant des couches culottes, moi j'ai du travail qui m'attends !

Yuri souffla à nouveau, se reprochant intérieurement d'avoir mis Wolfram en rogne une journée comme celle-ci.

-Attends, tu ne voulais pas qu'on passe la journée ensemble ?

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le blond se retourna toujours énervé :

-Si, je voulais qu'on passe la journée ensemble parce que je pensais que tu t'intéressais peut être au fait que nous fêtions nos un an de fiançailles aujourd'hui, mais visiblement, tu t'en fiche royalement !

-Mais c'est faux ! rétorqua Yuri. Je t'ai même...

Conrad posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, afin de le faire taire. Wolfram en profita pour s'éloigner un peu plus et disparaître.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé lui dire que je lui ai préparé une surprise ?

-Parce que c'est une surprise Yuri. Tu connais mon frère. Quand il le découvrira ce soir, il aura tout oublié et se sera calmé.

Yuri ne fut pas rassuré pour autant. Il savait que ces un an de fiançailles avec Wolfram signifiait beaucoup pour le jeune prince. Même si, durant des mois, le Maoh avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait épouser un homme, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait laissé malgré lui des sentiments s'installer entre eux. Si Wolfram ne cachait plus son véritable amour pour le brun, ce dernier avait tendance à le repousser et à ne pas admettre qu'il pouvait lui aussi être amoureux de l'autre garçon.

Mais il ne servait plus à rien de nier l'évidence. Le jeune brun s'était amouraché progressivement envers le blond, ce dernier montrant à de nombreuses reprises à quel point son amour était véritable. Yuri se surprenait même à sourire devant certaines petites mimiques de son fiancé ou devant la bravoure que le blond pouvait avoir quand il s'agissait de sauver son fiancé.

Après être passé voir si Greta allait mieux, Yuri retrouva Gunter qui lui confirma avoir tout préparé comme il le souhaitait. Puis, il tomba sur Anissina et Gwendal au détour d'un couloir. Le jeune couple semblait se disputer. Du moins, la dispute provenait du côté de la tempête Anissina, tandis que le plus âgé se contentait de l'écouter d'un air las.

Yuri souriait devant cette scène, se disant à quel point ils pouvaient lui faire penser à son propre "couple" qu'il composait avec Wolfram.

-_**Au secours**_ !

Devant ce cri provenant de sa propre chambre, Yuri détourna le regard et s'empressa de courir jusqu'au lieu du crime. Là, Wolfram était debout, presque terrifié devant son _**lit**_. Le brun arriva en courant et regarda ce que le blond était en train de dévisager et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le costume qu'avait trouvé Gunter pour le jeune prince.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

-Dans mon monde, ça s'appelle un costume trois pièces. Regarde, il y a même une _**cravate**_.

-Et pourquoi y'a t-il un costume trois pièces sur mon lit ?

Yuri fit le tour du lit et lui montra un second costume. Si le premier, celui de Wolfram, était principalement blanc, celui de Yuri était noir.

-Ils sont plutôt sympas non ?

-Pourquoi je devrais porter ça ? se plaignit Wolfram.

Agacé, le brun rétorqua :

-Peut-être pour être présentable à notre rendez-vous de ce soir. Là d'ou je viens c'est ce que l'on porte à un rendez vous amoureux.

Yuri attrapa son costume et s'éloigna de Wolfram pour sortir de la pièce. Le blond, lui, perdit toute voix. Il avait bien entendu ce que le brun lui avait dit ? Un rendez-vous amoureux. Alors comme ça, Yuri n'avait pas oublié la date du jour ?

Voulant s'en assurer, le blond, beaucoup plus calme et la voix plus timide, interpella le brun avant qu'il ne sorte complètement de la chambre.

-Tu sais quel jour on est ?

Sans se retourner, Yuri répondit :

-Ca fait un an que je suis arrivé dans ton monde pour la première fois.

Wolfram ne répondit rien de plus, s'attendant à ce que Yuri lui dise autre chose. Après ce léger bland, le Maoh décida de révéler ce que le blond souhaitait tant entendre :

-Un an que nous sommes fiancé.

Yuri ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Il avait toujours eu du mal à devoir révéler ce genre de sentiments face à quelqu'un, aussi continua t-il de parler en tournant le dos au blond.

-Gunter nous a préparé un diner dans le petit jardin. J'aimerais que tu vienne en portant ce costume s'il te plait.

Puis Yuri sortit de la pièce, son costume dans les mains, laissant le blond décontenancé face à cette situation.

-Pitiez, dites moi que je rêve...

Le blond se parlait plus à lui même, mais il vit Conrad passer devant sa chambre et entrer l'air de rien.

-Pourquoi serais tu en train de rêver ?

Le blond, toujours gêné et intimidé par les révélations de Yuri quelques minutes plus tôt, demanda à son frère :

-Tu crois que Yuri peut réellement m'aimer ?

-Pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas ?

-Tu le sais bien. Il n'a jamais réellement aimé les garçons et depuis un an...

Wolfram n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Depuis un an, continua Conrad pour son frère, il a appris à te découvrir, à voir quel homme et quel prince formidable tu es devenu, il a vu tout l'amour que tu as pu lui porter devenir de plus en plus fort. Et c'est naturellement qu'il a développé les mêmes sentiments. Parce qu'il a appris à te connaître, à te découvrir. Et parce que tu es sa famille.

Wolfram souriait, face à cette révélation. Il regarda le costume et notamment la fameuse cravate, puis regarda son frère.

-Tu peux m'aider à me préparer ? Je crois ne pas savoir comment on met cette chose...

Conrad se contenta de sourire auprès de son petit frère et l'aida le plus naturellement du monde.

Un peu plus tard, Wolfram passa devant le laboratoire d'Anissina pour regagner le petit jardin. Il vit la jeune femme en sortir avec Gwendal, main dans la main. Ils semblaient ne plus se disputer et s'être réconcilié d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais pour l'heure, Wolfram ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'est son rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Yuri. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite boite un peu remuante. Quelques instants plus tard, il regagna le jardin soigneusement décoré par Gunter puis il vit une table, au centre, ou l'attendait déjà Yuri.

Le brun était soigneusement habillé d'un costume semblable au sien. Si lui avait l'impression de ressembler à un pingouin, il ne pouvait que constater que son fiancé portait avec beaucoup d'élégance le dit costume.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent quelques instants avant de se mettre à sourire bêtement.

-C'est pour toi.

Yuri s'attendait à un étrange cadeau. Avec toutes les coutumes les plus étranges qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ce Royaume, il redoutait d'ouvrir cette boite qui semblait en plus bouger.

Délicatement, il retira le couvercle et découvrit un petit _**chat**_. Un bébé chaton noir et or, une couleur étrange qu'il n'aurait jamais pu voir au Japon. Son pelage était un doux mélange de la chevelure de Wolfram et un peu de celle de Yuri.

-Il est trop mignon !

-La tradition veut qu'après un an de fiançailles, l'un des conjoints offre un animal de compagnie.

Yuri fit de nombreux câlins au petit chaton puis il répondit à son fiancé:

-J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi.

Yuri déposa le petit chat dans sa boîte afin de sortir de la poche de sa veste de son costume une petite boite.

Le chat resta immobile et décida de s'allonger, tout en ronronnant.

-Nous aussi on a des traditions dans notre monde. Normalement j'aurais du te l'offrir il y a un an. Mais, je me dis que te l'offrir maintenant c'est tout aussi bien.

Le blond était intrigué et regardait avec beaucoup de curiosité son fiancé fouiller ses poches pour en sortir la petite boite qu'il ouvrit devant lui.

La boite contenait une bague. Une belle bague ressemblant plus à une chevalière avec un lion en argent représenté.

-Quand quelqu'un veut se lier à quelqu'un d'autre par un engagement aussi fort que des fiançailles, il lui offrir un symbole, tel qu'une bague, pour se lier définitivement. Au début, quand j'ai su que j'allais devenir ton fiancé, j'ai trouvé ça ridicule. Moi, fiancé avec un autre garçon. Puis les semaines et les mois sont passé et... J'ai découvert qu'en effet, je pouvais aimer un autre garçon.

Wolfram se contenait de sourire bêtement, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Yuri lui passait la bague autour de son annuaire.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser pour te remercier ?

-C'est ton devoir de jeune fiancé de m'embrasser non ? répliqua Yuri en souriant.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent quelques instants dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant pas lequel d'entre eux devait faire le premier pas. Puis Yuri décida de franchir cette barrière qui séparait leurs lèvres et déposa les siennes contre celles du prince. Ils échangèrent ainsi un premier baiser, synonyme de l'acceptation de ces fiançailles mais surtout de cet amour naissant entre eux.

Wolfram ferma les yeux, se plongeant complètement dans ce baiser qu'il avait tant attendu.

-C'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un, avoua le blond en se détachant des lèvres du brun.

-Moi aussi, se contenta de murmurer Yuri.

Les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de s'assoir autour de la table afin de profiter de ce diner en amoureux. Ils regardèrent les différents mets. Yuri attrapa une _**crevette**_ qu'il avala tandis que Wolfram se contenta de se servir un verre de _**lait**_ et quelques _**biscuits**_, ce qui amusa Yuri.

-Avec le choix que présente ce buffet tu vas boire du lait et manger des biscuits ?

-Mais de quoi je me mêle, s'emporta le blond. J'ai quand même le droit de manger ce que je veux non ? Tu n'es pas encore mon mari, méfie toi !

Le brun éclata de rire. Il adorait cette relation qu'il partageait avec Wolfram. Le jeune prince était tellement imprévisible qu'il savait que cette union lui réservait encore des années d'intenses émotions.


End file.
